<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DMC/DV】The Stolen Child 失窃的孩子 by lester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706026">【DMC/DV】The Stolen Child 失窃的孩子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lester/pseuds/lester'>lester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lester/pseuds/lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For he comes, the human child,<br/>To the waters and the wild.<br/>With a faery, hand in hand,<br/>From a world more full of weeping than he can understand.<br/>　--W. B. Yeats </p><p>*Vergil gave birth to their second son, Nero, and abandoned him.</p><p>再次怀孕的维吉尔决定离开但丁，跨越时间之河前往数十年前的佛杜纳。在那里他生下尼禄并抛弃了他。剖腹产文学警告。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DMC/DV】The Stolen Child 失窃的孩子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#孕维、剖腹产描写⚠️</p><p>　　他去过电话，万幸老式电话已经退出舞台才保佑他终于接通。但丁在电波那头含混地拒绝，开始说些糟老头有什么可看的有时间多看看橱窗女郎的浑话。尼禄语气坚决，像任何一个刚得知自己身世的中年人那样，在短暂慌乱后回归笃定，迫切想与命运当堂对质。</p><p>　　但丁说，好吧，那你记得顺路带束花。</p><p>　　尼禄咀嚼这一要求，这使他没能在对方挂断之前提问。他抓起车钥匙和花瓶里的花毛茛同家人打了声招呼，宣称具有防水功能的风衣外套连门口到篱笆的雨点都没顶住，钻进驾驶座的时候他的上半身已经湿透，二手车轰隆隆烘干他外套的表层。他摇下车窗，看见孩子们扯开窗帘在起了雾的玻璃后头朝他挥手。</p><p>　　早点回家！他猜他们叽叽喳喳地许着愿。可我正要回家呢。尼禄想，虽然我的亲生父亲刚刚第143次拒绝我的造访。他抬起右手搭上变速杆，带点喜悦地想到应该把这次记在新的账本上。</p><p>　　漫长的恶魔猎人生涯将他的情绪控制得不错，当他隔着十字路口望见但丁，甚至短暂思考了他的外套总洗不褪色还是红色信号灯帮它苟延残喘。</p><p>　　尼禄换上小臂架上方向盘。红灯，5-4-3-2-1，仍然亮着。但丁也仍然站在雨里，和红灯一同凝固。他探身去看路口两侧，也是红色，不禁低骂一声猛停在但丁身侧。</p><p>　　“嘿，Kid，我以为你终于学聪明些，不打算过来了。”但丁张开手臂，尼禄并不想被一团湿拧的旧报纸裹住，他蜷着身跨过副驾驶上红白错杂的花毛茛打开车门，双脚落地溅起一大片水花。</p><p>　　“你在这站多久了？”</p><p>　　“没有我等披萨久，进来吧。”但丁做了一套邀请手势，花里胡哨的风格和他当年抬枪击杀教皇如出一辙。尼禄嗤之以鼻，转身从车里拿了花裹在风衣前襟里，踹上车门低头疾步跟上但丁挤进事务所的门。</p><p>　　“五月的第二个星期天，尼禄，让我猜猜你的来意。”</p><p>　　尼禄没回应他的嘲弄，他举着同样狼狈不堪的花束四下环顾，企图寻找一个合适的存放地点。他最后放弃，将它们混放在那张老旧的办公桌上。</p><p>　　但丁的屁股撞进沙发里，尼禄猜测这个湿漉漉的家伙永远没有维持生存环境的基本自觉，不知怎的，他松了口气，就好像此行的真正目的将不会对但丁和他自己产生任何影响。</p><p>　　但它会。</p><p>　　女恶魔解封秘密的时候神态自然得像是抖落闺蜜的第三十几任前男友，湛蓝蔷薇抖得只轰爆Chaos的尾刺。尼禄无意识地张开嘴，几乎忘记这是工作中一场偶遇附带的闲聊。</p><p>　　“维吉尔是我的父亲。”他观察到但丁不安地换了一侧腿架起。</p><p>　　“……你也是。”</p><p>　　但丁在固态空气里闭上眼睛：“Kid，你从哪听说这件事的？”</p><p>　　“是，或者不是。”他知道怎么对付但丁，只要像这样单刀直入——但丁擅长应对锋刃，但不包括在活的心脏上划出痕迹的那些。</p><p>　　“——是。”而他不打算解释，尼禄想，这个混球不会再开口了，除非我拥有更多信息。</p><p>　　“我不是你们的第一个孩子。”他第一次发现说出一句话需要调动那么多肌肉，他眯眼，吞咽，左手和右手不安地交握，他的膝盖发疼，他动了动脚趾，靴头好像渗进了雨水变得潮湿沉重，他抬起脸直视父亲：“我有个哥哥。”</p><p>　　陈述语气使这场交谈更像他单方面的审判。他的话掉在地面上，不期待但丁捡起它。但出乎意料的是，半魔的嗓音与平常无异：“的确，你本该有个哥哥，假如他活得更久。”</p><p>　　他们能力范围内的对话到此结束，之后父子俩并排坐进沙发——它的扶手现在冲着一扇窗了——水洼里的路灯月亮被狂暴的雨珠频频击碎又重塑。但它仍然亮着，等候姿态具有不必要的异样虔诚。</p><p>　　但丁想起第一次在街上看见尼禄，少年套着一只可笑的布艺手套遮掩恶魔之手，硫磺燃烧的味道在他身上朦胧地浮动。但这些都只是回忆的细枝末节。那时的但丁立刻意识到巫女玛丽所言非虚，那是他们的，“再次降生到我们家族的孩子”，他和维吉尔的罗丹。</p><p>　　因此他观察他，片刻不息。他也许不记得子弹如何钻入恶魔的头颅，不记得谁为谁而死或是掉下悬崖这类破事，不记得谁的不告而别和得而复失，但他无法不强迫自己专心致志地照看尼禄。</p><p>　　他没有什么可给他的，他只能捧还尼禄用血肉重铸的阎魔刀假装它是一份祝福而非诅咒。但丁把眼球浸没在数十年前的雨水中，飞鸟的羽翼被雷声浇湿。</p><p>　　他已很少想起小罗丹的棺材，可阎魔刀的碎片撬动了它，腐臭的内容物一股脑地倾倒在他头上、肩上，他沐浴着骨肉的尸血，终于承认维吉尔不会再回来，他死了，但我们的孩子活着。</p><p> </p><p>　　维吉尔的长靴踏进数十年前的雨洼里，哪怕在暴风雨中他仍旧走得很稳，破旧的斗篷濡湿他的额发，冰凉雨水顺着耳廓流入脖颈，在衣领下渗透无踪。他无效地吞咽，身姿前倾，好像抱着什么稍显沉重的包裹以致于无法恰当地挺直背脊赶路。</p><p>　　维吉尔拐进教堂角门，在破碎石阶上绊了一下，本能地用阎魔刀拄地以保持平衡。他的另一只手摸索着腹部，轮廓分明的恶魔骨架顶开了他的腹肌，形成一个过分尖锐的形状。他设法系紧仅有的衬里，用几个月前还算合腰的衣物制止孩子的发育。</p><p>　　阵痛使他磕伤了膝盖，大幅下滑的魔力被迫绕着胎儿运转而无暇顾及伤口，维吉尔靠在废弃教堂耳厅的石像座下喘息，放下阎魔刀腾出手来解开斗篷胡乱铺在地上。他笨重地坐下，除去手套和多余衣料。</p><p>　　他从牙缝里嘶嘶吐气，感觉四肢发麻。半魔的身体不允许他像纯血恶魔那样肆意繁殖，子宫纯然是噩梦般的附属品。他突然摸到孩子的趾爪，它们紧紧顶住了他的胃，这使他已有数日无法进食任何东西包括魔石。维吉尔用力呼吸着，面对圣像张大双腿以缓解压迫感。</p><p>　　他向下摸去，轻微漏出的体液与雨水沾湿了他满掌，闪电的光弧牵引着隆隆声一次又一次造访此地。维吉尔的腿根抽搐了一下，他的肺在恶魔胎儿的顶撞下消极运作，听起来像堵住了大半出风口的牛皮风箱。</p><p>　　他自嘲地笑了笑，彻底舒展双臂，拔出了阎魔刀。</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　新生儿攀附在静卧着的男人怀里，他们身下艳红的披风早已失去温度。雷声唤醒了他，可维吉尔一动不动，他几乎用阎魔刀划开了整个腰腹以排除这庞大的寄生，他们还相连着，脐带泛出绀紫，孩子静默如死。</p><p>　　然而他毕竟活下来了，又一次。那孩子因初生之夜的饥饿啃噬着他的乳头，试过这边，又换那边。维吉尔半闭着眼摸索不知丢在哪儿的刀，只摸到一根下绪。有那么一瞬间，他想抓紧它勒死折磨他整整九个月的寄生虫，但他松了手，最终摸到阎魔刀的刀柄。</p><p>　　割断脐带抓起冰凉胎盘胡乱塞进嘴里没能使他恢复太多气力，他得尽快让下半身的一切归位，过度撕裂的腹腔和断裂的髋骨急需魔力复原，粘稠猩红的恶露在他下肢淌得有气无力。圣母怜悯的注视与巫女的神情重合，他把思考多日的命题塞回身体，缝缝补补，并意识到教堂中的分娩对他而言已是第二次。</p><p>　　维吉尔没有乳汁，也没有力气阻止孩子徒劳的努力，他们是一样的，在世间挣扎活着，不明缘由。又躺了一会，直到失焦双目重新区分幻觉和真实，他才坐起来抱好孩子，使自己摆脱被但丁之外的蠢货咬烂乳头的局面。</p><p>　　维吉尔盯着怀里的孩子看了一阵，约莫过了三道闪电的时间，他割开手腕贴上幼崽饥饿的嘴唇。</p><p>　　他没有费心替他取名。短短两天后他的魔力恢复了，内脏回到原来的位置，手腕上的伤口反复出现又愈合，他不再为沉甸甸的下体烦恼，转而憎恨永远无法止住或流尽的恶露。他时而恍惚自己变成了装满血和黏液的器皿，不幸被生育捅破了一个裂口，就得没完没了地忍耐随时滑脱的血水。</p><p>　　他不知道这一切的意义在何处，但丁想要，就给他吗？那么我想要的呢？失去罗丹时维吉尔仅有茫然，那张死白的小脸并没在他脑海中留下太多印象。两件事微妙重合起来，他凝视怀中幼子，预感他将在连绵大雨中燃烧成一个紫红的火团。他仍然想不起如何拼写“受宠爱被赐福”，但这已无关紧要。没有任何一种理由或意义能强制他记住，或令他成为一个母亲，养育一个孩子。</p><p>　　“因他降临，人间的孩子；<br/>
　　与精灵挽手，走向河流与荒野；<br/>
　　人世间哭声太多，可他不懂啊。*”</p><p>　　他叹息，弓身将外套裹成的简陋襁褓放在教堂的门闩下。</p><p> </p><p>　　“……但丁，花是给谁的？”</p><p>　　“啊，给一个失窃的孩子，或是你的母亲。”</p><p> </p><p>　　END</p><p>　　花毛茛的花语是“受赐福被宠爱”。<br/>
　　如果没看懂，这里是时间线：5V和4D生的第一个孩子罗丹早夭，他们在墓穴交媾后5V怀上第二个，但还没显怀的5V出走，跨过时间之流回到过去，为了行动方便，生下尼禄并抛弃在教堂。十几年后4D遇见了4N。</p><p>　　*这一诗节来自叶芝《失窃的孩子The Stolen Child》，原诗意在纪念他死去的胞弟，原文如下：<br/>
　　For he comes, the human child,<br/>
　　To the waters and the wild<br/>
　　With a faery, hand in hand,<br/>
From a world more full of weeping than he can understand.<br/>
　　--W. B. Yeats </p><p>　　母亲节快乐，维吉尔，虽然这并非你本意。即使他的降生不曾得你祝福，尼禄也已得到非你所能赐予的幸福。那么，谨在此为你献上花束。</p><p>　　（我天我真的强行写了维吉尔剖腹产是不是疯了是不是疯了总之希望大家看得愉快并且没被吓跑！）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>